Unnamed German Prisoners
This page is for all Unnamed German Prisoners that appear within the Call of Duty ''series. Call of Duty 2 The Unnamed German Prisoner was a low ranking German soldier captured by Letlev's men, moments before the Battle of Moscow. He is seen in Red Army Training. '' To avoid certain execution, he complies with the Soviets, and tells them that the Germans will be attacking from the South-East, trying to prove that he is worthy of staying alive. A soldier of Letlev's came into the room that the German was imprisoned in to tell Letlev of an about-to-happen battle, unaware that the prisoner said the same thing, thus proving the prisoner right. The soldiers in the room are then sent out to battle, leaving Letlev and another Soviet soldier alone with the prisoner. Moments after the soldiers head into battle, the German prisoner is executed by Commissar Letlev. In The Prisoners of War mission, two Germans surrender to Captain Price and his men, just as they reach the wounded American captives. Trivia *The German in The Prisoners of War is miss quoted in subtitles as saying "Please listen!" when he really says "Nicht schießen!", German for "Don't shoot!" Call of Duty 3 Two German soldiers are captured sometime before or during the level, Chambois. They are only seen after the player flees the first rally point and enters the church. In the church, one of the prisoners shout at an American soldier, and the soldier replies, "You're going home in a coffin, Fritz!". It is currently unknown what happens to the prisoners, since the camera turns away to face Guzzo and Dixon. At the end of the level, the surviving German soldiers surrender to the player and his team. Call of Duty: World at War The Unnamed German Prisoner is similar to that of Call of Duty 2, and is captured by the Russians in the beginning of Eviction. The player can shoot the soldier but if not, the Russian soldiers argue, and kill the soldier after. 'Reznov: *Talking to Dimitri* "Dimitri, are you ready?"'' '''German Prisoner: ''"Toten Sie mich nicht!" ("Don't kill me!")'' Russian Soldier 1: "He wants mercy!" Russian Soldier 2: "You do not deserve mercy!" *slaps German* '' '''Russian Soldier 3:' "What mercy did you show to our people?!" *kicks German also, German cries in pain, along with him crying, "Bitte!" ("Please!")* Russian Soldier 1: "Time to die!" *aims Mosin-Nagant at German* Russian Soldier 3: "Wait... Wait! He may help us!" *pushes weapon away* Russian Soldier 1: "HELP US?!! He can DIE for us!" *shoots horrified german in the head, his helmet thus flying across the room* Russian Soldier 2: "Pfff..." Russian Soldier 1: "Mudak!" ("Asshole!") Chernov: "This is not war! This is murder!!" Reznov: "THIS is how you end a war, Chernov!" Call of Duty: Black Ops During the mission Project Nova several German prisoners are shot in the head, one by one, by Lev Kravchenko. After he got to the last in line, he pulled the trigger, only to find his pistol empty. He then drew his knife and brutally slit the last German's throat. Category:Eastern Front Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Call of Duty 2 Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty 3 Characters Category:Enemies Category:Wehrmacht